Eternal Love By The Fire
by PokeButt
Summary: Ash wakes up in the middle of the night because he can't sleep. He can only think about May, who is woken by Ash's rumbling stomach, and joins him. Little does Ash know how May feels about him. AdvanceShipping one-shot. First fic! Please, review and I DO accept constructive criticism. No flames however. Enjoy! :3


**_Hello! This is my first fic. I hope you like my AdvanceShipping one-shot. Tell me if you want more stories. Note: Most will be one-shots, I'm not good at long stories._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I wish I did._**

Ash sat by the crackling fire that was keeping him and his sleeping traveling companions (May, Max, and Brock) warm in the midst of the cool, autumn night. The log he was sitting on was damp from the rain earlier, but he couldn't care less about getting his pajamas wet. He had his mind on one thing, and one thing only. And that thing was May Maple.

Ever since he had met her, Ash had developed feelings for May. First it was friendship, but over time it grew into something more. He loved everything about her - from her great personality to her brown, semi-short hair to her cheerful smiles. Something in her had sparked something in him, for the better. She had managed to bring out Ash's good side with her own good nature.

May lay sleeping next to the blaze of red and orange, inbetween Ash's now empty sleeping bag and Max. Brock had one side of the fire to himself. Ash's stomach began to rumble, making Ash cringe in fear of waking his friends. It didn't even make sense - he had eaten 2 extra helpings of dinner.

"Quiet, stomach, you'll wake them!" Ash said angrily to his rumbling intestines. It was late; he didn't want to wake anyone. especially not May. Ash wished he could sleep, but tonight he just could not. He couldn't get May out of his head!

Suddenly, May began to stir. Ash sweatdropped as May sat up groggily and looked at him with her beautiful, blue (and tired-looking) eyes. She was just about to ask him why he was awake when she heard his stomach roar again. She laughed out loud and stood up from her sleeping bag. "Hungry already, Ash?" She teased. Ash blushed slightly and replied, "Sorry I woke you, May. You can go back to sleep." May walked over to Ash and sat next to him, warming up by the fire. "No, don't be sorry. You didn't wake me, I guess I was not as tired as I thought I was. Are you alright? You look...unhappy..." May started. Ash looked at her. "I'm fine. Just thinking about things."

May gave a small, "Oh." She sat next to him silently for a few seconds. She spoke up. "If you dont't mind, Ash, can I ask what you're thinking about?" Ash sweatdropped visibly, but May was too intrigued in finding out if Ash was really alright to notice. _"One of the things I love about May."_ Ash thought. _"She is so selfless, always helping others but never herself."_

"I'm thinking about a person that I, uh, have become very close with in my mind." Ash struggled to find words to be truthful but not truthful with May at the same time. Which was fair, considering May was the one he was thinking about. May blushed slightly. "Ah...so it's a girl, eh? Congrats, hehe." May playfully punched Ash on the shoulder. Ash couldn't think of a way to respond, so he just smiled at her. May continued. "I'm glad you have found someone you love, Ash..." She trailed off. _"I guess someone else beat me to him..." _May thought. May suddenly looked up at Ash, staring right into his eyes.

"Ash, what I'm about to say could seriously effect our friendship, and before I say it, I want to be absolutely sure that whatever I say or how I say it, you'll still accept me as a friend. Do I have your word?" May asked, becoming very nervous. Ash rubbed his neck and replied. "May, whatever you do or say, I will always, _always,_ stick with you the entire way." May smiled at this. _"He is so caring, so sweet..." _May looked right into his eyes, and began. "Ash, we have been through a lot together. When I first met you, I had no intrest in any adventure at all, all I wanted to do was travel. But you took me anyway, and got me too realize that Pokemon are truly the highlight of this planet. I can't thank you enough. But that's the other thing, Ash. You've been an unremarkable friend to me, never being inconsiderate or mean, always caring and sweet. that's why I feel it's time to confess that I like you. _A lot._ In fact, Ash, I love you..." May started to tear up in her eyes. "Now that you've met someone you love, I figure I should tell you." Ash lifted her face up with his index finger and thumb by her chin and looked right into her eyes. "May, that girl you think I met?"

*sniff* "Yeah?"

"That girl...is you. You are the one I love May, you are so kind and selfless. I've never had a better friend."

May began to tear up in joy. "Oh, Ash, I never thought you loved me back!" May just melted in front of Ash, blushing a very dark red. Ash grinned at her. "So, do you want to see what I have in mind?" May gave him a delighted, but quizzical look. "What do you..." She was cut off as Ash swiftly kissed her on the lips. May melted and kissed him right back. When they finally finished the kiss, May rested her head on Ash's shoulder. "Ash...I love you..." May said sleepily. Ash looked down at her and smiled. "Love you too, May."

May and Ash fell asleep on the log, sharing their eternal love together by the fire.

**The End**


End file.
